A Song of Odd Moments: Thanksgiving
by Farky-fark and the Munky Bunch
Summary: On the fourth Thursday of November, 2052, Thanksgiving dinner is held at the home of Decepticon communications officer Soundwave's sister, Karmen, and her twin boys, Rumble and Frenzy. By the time all of the friends, acquaintances, relatives, and coworkers have arrived, ten vastly different people occupy the kitchen of a particularly frazzled single mother. Hilarity ensues.


**A/N: **Alright, so...I wrote this for my sister (**StarscreamII**) a year ago for Thanksgiving, and I never planned to post it, but she asked me to (repeatedly) and even though it's been a while since Thanksgiving, I decided to post it because it comes before the follow up I made for Christmas, which, I intend to post on Christmas day. That being said, it's a modern day cross-over between A Song of Ice and Fire and **Demyrie**'s humanized Transformers universe, Odd Moments (which you should go read). That's where I got the overall title for this 'series' of mine. Additionally, it fits in the same universe with my sister's one-shot "Tag Team" (which you should also go read). Also, everything in italics is spoken in sign language. And...yup. That. I think that's all, so enjoy reading and happy holidays! :) Reviews are appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **Transformers itself belongs to Hasbro, the Odd Moments universe belongs to **Demyrie**, and A Song of Ice and Fire belongs to George R. R. Martin.

* * *

"Shockwave, could you cut the turkey please? The boys are hungry so we'll skip that part of the ceremony."

The Englishman nodded and took the offered knife, marginally relieved that for once, the boys in mention weren't running around between his legs. Apparently, the burned man walking in through the front door was more interesting than the pirate.

"What happened to your _face_?!" Rumble practically shouted, earning a look of wry amusement from the new arrival. "It looks weird!" Frenzy piped up.

Karmen blushed in embarrassment and called to the twins from across the kitchen. "Boys, Mr. Clegane is our guest; be polite and come help me with the casserole."

When they chose to ignore their mother, Sandor knelt to their level and pointed to the burned side of his face. "This is what happens to little boys who don't do what they're supposed to. You'd best listen to your mother." Frenzy's eyes grew wide and he and his twin went flailing and squealing to Karmen's side as Sandor laughed.

"Sweetheart...don't scare the children."

The tall Scottish man got back to his feet and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend as she stepped up to his side. "They're fine. I just gave them a bit of friendly advice."

Karmen looked relieved to see another woman had arrived and she waved Sansa over before Sandor could completely trap her inside his arms. The younger woman quickly picked up on the cooking that needed to be accomplished and abandoned her boyfriend. Sandor stood awkwardly in the doorway until Soundwave emerged from upstairs with Ravage at his heels at the sound of familiar voices and waved a greeting.

_'Did you see Vibes on your way here?'_

Sandor ran a hand along the back of his neck and stared blankly at his friend, kneeling down to pet Ravage when she wandered over and rubbed against his legs. When he and Soundwave had first met through Sandor's unfortunate and short-lived roommate arrangement, he had tried to learn sign language from Sansa in order to communicate, but after three months and no progress, everyone seemed to agree that the only hand gesture he would ever master was the one involving his middle finger. Soundwave still had his suspicions about what might have really been happening during all of his 'lessons'.

He searched for a way to get his message across and found himself blushing just thinking about the young woman. When the color crept up to his cheeks, Sandor smirked and nodded in sudden realization, getting back to his feet. "Oh. Vibes. No, I haven't seen her. Is she coming? Sansa didn't exactly tell me who all was going to be here. Just mentioned free beer and dragged me out the door."

Soundwave gave a silent chuckle to cover his blush, and he nodded in response to the initial question. The somewhat awkward silence that followed Sandor's knowing look was broken by the sound of the doorbell and Soundwave all but ran to the door, slowing down and blushing again when he heard a barking laugh from behind him.

"Sandor, stop being a nuisance and help me with these cookies." Sansa called over her shoulder, allowing Soundwave to look through the peephole without a snarky comment as Sandor wandered over with the twins at his heels.

Opening the door, Soundwave was a bit disappointed to see his former roommate and his fiancée, but any such feelings that were still lingering in the back of his mind as they stepped inside were forcefully knocked out when Drogo wrapped him in a hug and pounded on his back so hard that Soundwave sincerely feared for the safety of his spine.

_'Hello Drogo; Dany.'_

"Hey, Soundwave. We brought a pumpkin pie; store bought."

Karmen appeared in the kitchen doorway at the mention of pie and smiled at the couple. "Good, you're here. Go ahead and bring that in. Sansa's in charge of dessert. You can help me with the stuffing."

Daenerys nodded and left the two men to catch up as she followed their hostess into the warm and inviting kitchen. Shockwave was handling the meat over on one counter with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows to avoid the blood coating his forearms. In the other corner, Sansa was engrossed in some task involving a can of whipped cream that was periodically being taken by her boyfriend and distributed to Rumble and Frenzy as they stood twitching by his feet and bombarding him with questions and the occasional statement.

"You're really tall!" Rumble announced, as if Sandor hadn't already known that he was five inches taller than the next tallest person in the room. "And you sound cool!"

Sandor snorted. "That's because I'm Scottish. And you should see my brother; _he's _tall."

"You have a brother?"

"Mmhm." Sandor covered his finger in whipped cream then slid it between Sansa's lips, kissing her to get off the excess.

Rumble wrinkled his nose and Frenzy looked up at the couple. "Are you married?"

When Sandor hesitated, Sansa shot him a look and took the can of whipped cream again. "No, not yet. But we will be; someday." Sandor chose to ignore her thinly veiled insinuation.

Before either of the twins could say anything that would make things any more uncomfortable, Drogo walked into the kitchen and Rumble and Frenzy ran over to him in a flurry of arms, legs, and colorful hair. They had met their uncle's former roommate on a few different occasions, and he'd left a good enough impression to receive a welcome party from the two twelve-year-olds upon his arrival. "Mr. Drogo! Did you bring us anything?"

"Bring you anything? It's Thanksgiving, Rumble, not Christmas." He ruffled the boy's spiky mop of purple hair and smiled when they both voiced their disappointment. Since he and Dany lived so far away and in a place that Rumble and Frenzy had never been to, he made a habit of bringing them each something small on the rare occasion that he paid a visit. "Of course I did. I'll give it to you later; after we've all eaten."

"Ma, when are we gonna eat?" Frenzy immediately asked Karmen, bounding over to join her by the mashed potatoes. Drogo chuckled and walked over to greet Shockwave and Sandor while their hostess dealt with her sons.

"Once all the food is done and the guests are here. We could eat sooner if you two would help out." Karmen tapped Rumble's head with a wooden spoon and he made a face. "Besides, Vibes isn't even here yet. Once she arrives, she can help us finish up and then we can eat."

"Why don't you go find your uncle and ask him if he's heard from her?" Dany suggested, looking up from the cranberry sauce she was preparing.

The twins apparently agreed and went running off to find Soundwave, their simultaneous cry of, "Boss, when's your girlfriend coming?!" heard all the way in the kitchen where it earned a round of laughter and most definitely a blush from Soundwave. Their blue-haired host appeared in the doorway a moment later and glared at the others, shooting a particularly nasty look in Sandor's direction.

The Scotsman laughed and put up his hands. "I swear it wasn't me! I was helping with the pie."

"More like ruining," Sansa muttered, snatching the whipped cream back from him before he could toss it to either of the boys. "If you're just going to eat that, stop, and either put it on the pie or put it away."

Sandor smirked and undressed her with his eyes. "You know where I really want to put it?" Sansa gave him a horrified look and turned a shade of red that rivaled even Soundwave's seemingly ever-constant blush, grabbing a glob of cookie dough from the bowl in front of Karmen and shoving it in his mouth before he could finish his thought.

Their hostess watched in amusement then raised her eyebrows. "How does it taste?" The thumbs up she received was answer enough for her to start spooning it onto the waiting pan.

Shockwave moved to the sink to wash the blood from his arms and passed Karmen on his way. "The meats are ready." She nodded her thanks and left the cookies to the twins in order to move the main dish to the center of the table.

Soundwave remained standing in the doorway and Drogo raised his eyebrows when he walked past. "So is there still nothing with you and Vibes?"

His friend blushed again and shook his head, but didn't look entirely convinced that that was the correct answer. As if on cue, the doorbell rang and he turned around, walking to the front door and opening it to reveal Vibes outside hopping from one foot to the other and breathing into her gloved hands.

_'Are you alright?'_

"Yeah. Just a little cold. Sorry I was late; I hit traffic on the way here."

_'That's fine.'_

She smiled broadly and stuck her hands in the pockets of her coat. "You look good." Even though the t-shirt and sweats he was wearing was his customary attire, he did look slightly more presentable than most days, and Vibes laughed quietly when a blush rose to his cheeks.

_'Thank you. So do you.'_

To himself, Soundwave was willing to admit that, but he wasn't about to let anyone else hear it. He got enough grief from everyone without saying things that were easily misinterpreted.

"Thanks. So...can I come in?" She smiled and pulled off her gloves when he stepped aside to let her in, handing him her scarf when he asked if she wanted it hung in the closet. "Who all's here?"

_'Everyone. Karmen and the twins of course, Shockwave, Dany and Drogo, and Sandor and Sansa.'_

"Oh. Wow. I haven't seen any of them in forever. Last time we all got tried to get together, Sandy had just been deployed and Shocks was…who knows where."

Soundwave nodded and walked beside her to join the others. _'They haven't changed much. Dany and Drogo are engaged now, but that's the only difference. Sandor still avoids the topic of marriage like the plague despite Sansa's begs, pleas, and bribes.'_ Vibes laughed.

The arrival of the final guest through the kitchen doorway was met with a barrage of unintelligible greetings and she grinned, meeting Sansa halfway for a hug and asking Karmen if there was anything she could help with.

Soundwave's sister sighed and pushed a stray strand of hair back from her forehead. "I don't think so. We're about done. The cookies are in the oven, the turkey's been cut, everything's been made…actually, if you and Daenerys could set the table while Sansa and I get drinks, that would be great."

Vibes nodded and she and Dany began laying down the place settings with directions from Rumble and Frenzy as to where things were.

When Karmen walked over to the fridge, Sansa followed and shook her head. "Honestly, Karmen, you've been working on this all day. Just sit down and I'll get it."

"But—"

"Sit. You too, Sandor; just stay out of the way."

"Sit where?" When she gestured vaguely toward the table, he wandered over and plopped down into the chair at the foot, absentmindedly fiddling with his fork. Shockwave wordlessly sat down at the head, beside Karmen, and Drogo seated himself next to Sandor. After retrieving a bottle of red and white wine and handing them off to Sansa, Soundwave sat on Shockwave's left while Rumble and Frenzy scurried over to sit in the two chairs by their mother.

"What would everyone like to drink?"

"Chocolate milk!" The twins yelled simultaneously, prompting a laugh from Sansa and a tired smile from Karmen.

"Just water." Shockwave said drily, observing Sandor's burns from across the table and making the younger man squirm uncomfortably beneath his one-eyed gaze.

"Go ahead and bring over the wine bottles for the rest of us," Karmen suggested, and Sansa nodded, handing them both off to Vibes as she and Dany took their seats while she retrieved a bottle of beer for Sandor and sat down on his left.

There was a brief moment of silence as the adults poured their wine and Frenzy fidgeted in his seat. "Ma, can we eat now?"

Karmen shook her head and added a little more wine to her glass. "Not yet. It's Thanksgiving."

"So?"

"Tradition dictates that the gathered company each share things they are thankful for." The fact that Shockwave had broken his usual silence came as a bit of a surprise, but Karmen nodded and smiled at him.

"Exactly. Thank you. I'll start. I'm thankful for my sons—as trying as they can be sometimes— for my brother, and for the opportunity for us all to get together on this holiday. Rumble?"

"Food! And family, I guess."

"And awesome guests!" Frenzy added, grinning at Shockwave while Rumble nodded in agreement and looked toward Drogo and Sandor.

When it became obvious that the twins had nothing else to be thankful for, Sansa took a deep breath. "Well...I'm thankful for my family," Sandor snorted and she shot him a look. "And my friends; you were very kind to have us here. And also..." she hesitated for a moment and looked over at her boyfriend. "I'm thankful for having the opportunity to be soon receiving what I've heard is the biggest blessing you can ever have: children."

Sandor had picked an inopportune time to take a drink and started violently coughing when he realized what Sansa had just said, hacking into his elbow as Drogo reached over and slapped him on the back. Shockwave's eyebrows rose almost imperceptibly and Soundwave blushed while the other three women offered their congratulations. The twins seemed more concerned that their new acquaintance would die of a coughing fit than with what had been announced.

Taking a shaky breath, Sandor looked down at Sansa and gave her a look of complete bewilderment that she returned with a small smile. As she reached over and took hold of his free hand, he absentmindedly rubbed his thumb across her fingers and sighed. "Well, in that case, I suppose I ought to be thankful for being a father before too long...and uh...thanks for the food."

Drogo and Dany followed with more thanks for friends and the hospitality of their hostess before Vibes continued on a bit of a different path. "I'm thankful for my family and all of you as well, and for music, and also, for Soundwave." A deep blush was already creeping up his neck before she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. Karmen laughed quietly and the twins exchanged a grin. Soundwave managed to convincingly turn the color of a tomato with a sunburn.

Vibes smiled widely and patted his hand. "Your turn."

Soundwave swallowed down the lump in his throat and tried to focus on anything but the hand still resting lightly atop his own. He slowly slid it away and signed shakily, _'Music. Family. Friends. Turkey.' _The laughter that followed helped to ease the awkward atmosphere, but Rumble and Frenzy continued shooting looks between Vibes and their uncle while Sandor brooded silently.

Shockwave watched on with detached interest and smoothed an imperceptible flaw in his black turtleneck before speaking. "I am still alive, and have one fully functioning eye. That's more than some can say."

A moment of pensive silence followed, but it was soon broken by a whine from Rumble, "Ma..."

Karmen sighed and nodded. "Yes, Rumble, we can eat now. Let somebody get the turkey for you, please."

Shockwave stabbed a slice of turkey for each of the twins and distributed them to their respective plates before taking one for himself and passing on the platter. The rest of the food was distributed around the table and wine flowed freely as conversations broke out among the guests.

"So Vibes, has Soundwave at least asked you out yet?"

He blushed as she laughed. "No, not yet. I'm still waiting."

"Sansa, isn't your family doing something for Thanksgiving? I'm glad you were able to come, but I was sort of surprised that you weren't doing anything with them."

Sansa sighed. "Yes, they are, but Sandor wasn't invited, so I didn't want to go."

"He _says_ she's not his girlfriend, but I don't believe it!"

Soundwave blushed again.

"I'm not well-liked by the other Starks," Sandor explained as he pushed his food around in aimless circles. "They pretty much disowned her when she moved in with me."

Karmen was at a loss of what to say, so she just settled for, "Oh."

Sansa nodded and placed a hand lightly on her boyfriend's arm. "Sweetheart...stop that. You need to eat." He frowned and poked at his potato volcano. "I'm not hungry."

"Sorry to disappoint, Frenzy, but I'm not yet. He's right about that."

"Boys, stop teasing your uncle. And Rumble, don't talk with your mouth full."

"Yes, ma..."

Shockwave broke his silence with a sip of water and a casual glance out the window. "It appears to be snowing."

Frenzy and Rumble both got up and scrambled over each other to reach the window, crying out in delight when they realized that what the Englishman had said was true. "Hey, Boss, can we have a snowball fight?!" The tradition of having a snowball fight after a holiday dinner had started around Christmas the year before, and the twins weren't about to let their guests get away without being mercilessly pummeled in an all out war.

Soundwave smiled and nodded. _'After we're all done. A few others may want to join us.'_

"Yeah! Hey, do _you_ wanna be on our team?"

Shockwave gave them an unblinking stare. "I believe I'll pass."

Their disappointment was soon quelled when Drogo promised to join their team and they ran back to their seats to inhale the rest of their food despite their mother's reprimands. The adults ate at a less heartburn-inducing rate and when the twins cleaned their plates and turned down seconds, Soundwave sent them off to get into their snow-appropriate attire.

"I haven't had a snowball fight in years," Dany said with a smile, finishing the wine in her glass and carrying her dishes to the sink.

"You can be on a team with me and Sounders if you want." Vibes offered, joining her as the others finished and brought up their own plates and glasses to be washed. "We can take Sansa too if the boys want Sandor."

"I'm sure they do want him, but I think I'll keep him if they don't mind too much. We can make hot cocoa for when you get back in." Sansa lightly ruffled Sandor's hair as she took his plate and placed a kiss against his temple. Karmen nodded in understanding and Sandor got to his feet as Frenzy and Rumble ran back in, bundled up in coats, gloves, boots, and hats.

"Come on, let's go!"

"Yeah! While it's still snowing!"

When each of the twins grabbed one of Drogo's arms and started pulling him out toward the back yard, Vibes took Soundwave's hand and smiled, leading him out after them as he blushed and weakly attempted to sign an excuse to stay and help with the dishes.

"Stop complaining, Boss! You just don't want to admit that you'll lose!"

Karmen watched fondly as her brother opened the back door and tumbled outside with Rumble in a headlock. Daenerys followed with Drogo and Shockwave meandered outside after a moment and seated himself on a bench against the house.

"Go on out and make sure your sons don't get in any trouble," Sansa said with a smile, taking the last few plates from Karmen and scrubbing them clean with a nearby sponge. "We'll be able to manage the rest of these."

Their hostess nodded and dried off her hands, getting out the hot chocolate mix and marshmallows and leaving the cupboard with the mugs open so they knew where they were. "Alright. Well if you two finish and the war's not over, I'm sure the twins would love a real soldier on their team." Sandor's lips curved into a slight smile and Karmen nodded toward Sansa before heading out the door and sitting down beside Shockwave.

On one side of the yard, a fairly short snow fort had been made and Frenzy peeked over the top while Rumble poked his head around the side to scope out the enemy and Drogo stood between them, wiping the remnants of a snowball off his face with an unamused expression.

Their opponents had decided to use the trees in the yard for a bit of cover and while Vibes ran over to scoop up more ammunition, Soundwave landed a well-placed snowball just above Frenzy's head.

Karmen smiled and cast a side glance at Shockwave to see him staring out in the general direction of the battle with his arms crossed over his chest. Her smile faded.

"So...Shockwave...I'm glad you could come spend time with us."

"Your invitation was...surprising, but not unappreciated."

"Well, I was sort of surprised that you were able to come, but the boys were certainly happy that you could. And this way you could see all the others again too. You had met them all before, right?"

The Englishman nodded. "Clegane was my roommate and I met the others through association."

The thought of Sandor and Shockwave as roommates was both amusing and terrifying. "I never knew that."

When Shockwave merely nodded and turned his gaze back to the assault before them, Karmen sighed. Apparently conversation wasn't his strong suit.

* * *

"Sandor, could you put this on the stove while I clean the rest of these dishes?" Sansa handed him the teapot full of water and he frowned.

"With as long as we've been dating, you can still be an idiot sometimes. I'll get the dishes."

It took her a moment to realize what he was talking about, but she took the teapot regardless and handed him the plates before walking over and lighting the gas stove, turning up the flame once it had sparked. Sansa stood there for a minute and watched the fire dance and crackle beneath the teapot as Sandor got up and seated himself on the counter beside the oven.

"You could've told me sooner, you know," he said after a brief moment of silence. "I thought it would be at least a few more years before I had to worry about any little Clegane pups running around my ankles."

Sansa sighed and moved to stand between his legs; absentmindedly placing her hands on his thighs and running them to his knees and back. "I could never find the right time to tell you. There were a few times that I almost did, but...I wasn't sure how you would react. You're not...mad, are you?"

Sandor laughed quietly and locked his ankles around her waist. "No, little bird, I'm not mad. It was just a bit unexpected; that's all." Nodding, Sansa ran her finger around one of the black dogs on his t-shirt and looked up into his deep grey eyes.

"So, about getting married..."

* * *

"You know, I'm not sure if Soundwave ever told you, but I'm a hairdresser, so if you ever decide that you need a haircut, I can get you one, free of charge."

Shockwave stayed silent, but gave a curt nod, watching as Frenzy and Rumble ganged up on their uncle and went running across the yard with a simultaneous and unintelligible war-cry. Soundwave went down in a pile of snow and rambunctious twelve-year-olds while his teammates laughed and abandoned him to his fate.

Karmen smiled and called out to the twins in an attempt to rescue her brother, but it was the yell from indoors announcing that the hot chocolate was done that sent them sprinting back toward the house. Sandor barely had the time to get out of the doorway before they bowled past him and Soundwave was left floundering in the piles of snow. Vibes pulled him back to his feet and brushed the snow out of his hair, laughing when he stumbled and fell into her, blushing brightly.

Dany waited for her fiancé before heading in after them and Karmen and Shockwave sat for a moment in silence, the former smiling at the antics of her young sons while the latter sat unmoving with an unreadable expression. Standing up, Karmen offered a hand and Shockwave raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Are you coming inside? It's dark chocolate hot cocoa...if that...makes a difference..."

He took her hand only to stand then dropped it and smoothed out a small wrinkle in his slacks. "If it's properly heated, it should suffice, though I do tend to prefer tea or coffee."

"Well, I do have faith in Sansa's hot chocolate preparation skills, but if you'd prefer coffee, I could make some. I wouldn't mind a cup of it myself."

Shockwave nodded and walked beside her into the house, allowing her to enter the kitchen before him. "That would be appreciated."

Rumble and Frenzy were retelling the story of their victory with animated gestures and no doubt a good dose of added drama and Karmen swiped their mugs from flailing hands as she passed to reduce the risk of spilling, setting them on the counter beside the already brewing coffee maker.

"You shoulda been there!" Rumble said to Sandor as he listened to their tale with a good deal of amusement and another bottle of beer. "It was _awesome!_"

Frenzy nodded in agreement and looked up at Shockwave. "If you two had been on our team, it would've been so much cooler. We have snowball fights with Boss all the time, but not with guys like you."

Sandor looked at Soundwave over his drink and raised his eyebrow. "I think your own nephew just said we're cooler than you."

Vibes laughed as Soundwave shot Frenzy a look. _'Watch it. I have control over your x-box usage; or lack thereof.'_

The threat seemed to have worked because Frenzy sat beside his uncle and licked off his hot chocolate mustache as he admitted that he knew Soundwave had let them win. The room filled with laughter and the others all sat down as Rumble started telling everyone of his uncle's undeniable prowess in the snow covered field of battle.

The friends spent the next few hours catching up and although most of the information exchanged was trivial (Sandor _did_ own a kilt, Vibes was still trying to get Soundwave to start a band, and Dany and Drogo's wedding was planned for July), they all felt closer than they had since they'd gone their separate ways almost ten years ago.

Sandor and Sansa were the first to leave as the latter felt much safer riding on her boyfriend's motorcycle when it was still light out, and the announcement of their departure suddenly made everyone else realize that they too had places to be.

Karmen and Vibes gave hugs to Sansa and congratulations to both she and Sandor while Dany promised to call soon, Soundwave thanked them both for coming, the twins made Sandor swear to come back and show them his sword, Drogo delivered one of his bone-crushing embraces and Shockwave watched.

When the door closed behind them, Drogo and Daenerys said their goodbyes as well and once the twins had each been given a hand-carved stallion, they left, assuring Karmen that they would try their hardest to be back for Christmas.

The remaining four adults stood in silence for a moment before Shockwave glanced at Soundwave. "I should go. I'll see you tomorrow if all goes well." Given their line of work, that was a genuine concern. Soundwave nodded.

As he reached for the doorknob, Karmen rushed off to her room and called a "Hang on!" over her shoulder, returning a moment later with a small piece of paper. "This is my number," she explained as she handed it to him. "In case you ever need anything. Well, anything hair related that is. Or, anything really; that's fine."

Soundwave and Vibes exchanged a glance.

Taking the paper, Shockwave put it into his pocket and nodded with an unchanged expression. "Thank you." The silence that followed was broken by the sound of the door closing behind him and Karmen quickly hurried away with the excuse of washing mugs to avoid the suspicious looks her brother was giving her.

Once she'd disappeared into the kitchen, Vibes turned to Soundwave and wound her scarf around her neck, smiling at him playfully as she tugged her gloves back on. "So...alone at last."

He blushed.

"Thanks for having me over again. I guess having dinner with your family is becoming a tradition, although, I can't say the same for just the two of us."

_"I..." _Earlier that evening, when Vibes had briefly excused herself to use the restroom, Drogo and Sandor had strongly and rather forcefully recommended that their blue-haired friend just 'ask the girl on a damn date already', and although Soundwave made a habit of listening to the six foot nine soldier for his own personal safety, the words were getting caught in his throat; metaphorically.

Vibes raised her eyebrows. "Yes?"

Soundwave meekly signed, _"Dinner?" _then ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment.

The pink-haired violinist grinned and put her hands up. "Hold on. Did _Soundwave _actually just ask me out on a date?" His blush was answer enough and Vibes laughed. "Of course. I'll come by later and we can talk about it."

When he nodded, she placed a kiss on his cheek and thanked him again for his hospitality before leaving him alone in the foyer with his thoughts. He sighed and bent down to scratch Ravage's ears as she emerged from under the couch and weaved between his legs. Her noises of content failed to cover the sound of muffled laughter from nearby and Soundwave looked up to see his nephews watching him from the staircase.

"See, Frenzy. I _told _you she was his girlfriend."

Soundwave sent a glance up to the ceiling and sighed heavily. Apparently, only music and turkey deserved his thanks.


End file.
